deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/The Brawl Show - Ep. 2 : Batman VS Solid Snake
' -2 Batman VS Snake (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Solid Snake VS Batman - Fan Thumbnail made by Puas.png|PuasLuisZX Batman VS Solid Snake' is the second episode of The Brawl Show, created by DoomFest. It features Batman from DC Comics and Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. To see the rules and the presentation of the show, it's here. It's important if you haven't read it, because this show hasn't the same rules as Death Battle. Credit to McGasher for the template of the thumbnail. Prologue Cues Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater / Main Theme '' In the backstage of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum, a woman walks slowly. She wears a blue outfit, and she’s the Interpol Agent, Chun-Li . Chun-Li : Alright, seems two of the other investigators will fight. I’ve got time to continue safely my investigation. Suddenly, she sees a dark and lightly purplish-blue mark on the wall. When she touches it, the mark evaporates. Chun-Li : Something is going wrong here. I’m far from the end of this inquiry. I hope at least my opponent will put me a good fight. ??? : What’s going on here ? Chun-Li turns to see a blond woman with a uniform of the special forces, pointing a gun to her. Chun-Li : General Sonya Blade ! Sonya : Herself. What are you doing, agent Chun-Li ? Chun-Li : You know..I investigate as always. I’m not here for pleasure. Sonya then pulls down her gun. Sonya : Alright. I heard of you, you are one of the best agents of Interpol. I have myself an investigation to do here, and I think this is why some of us are in this colosseum : because there’s something wrong. I doubt you’re here for something else. Chun-Li : That’s actually true.. Sonya : So I’m not that fond of working with guys with who I never worked before. Nevertheless, I’m used to it, and you seem more of a person of confidence that some other guys I see here. Will it bother you if we investigate together ? Chun-Li : Not at all, general. ''Sonya : Don’t call me like that, we haven’t any rank here. Moreover, you have right in front of you your future opponent. '' THE BRAWL SHOW - Presentation of the fighters and of the arena ''Cues Hyrule Warriors – House '' Splashy : Hi ladies and gentlemen ! '''Flaily : And a special « Hello » to the others ! You are kind of racist to the others, Splashy ! Splashy *sighs* : You’re an idiot. We hope you’re happy and hype for this second episode of the Brawl Show ! Flaily : And remember, if you fall asleep, I will come and get you ! And you will taste the fear, muhahahaha ! Raiden : I just don’t fear him. The guy next to him let appears a smirk in his mouth, while touching his sword. Splashy : I’m Splashy, energic timid guy, commentator of this event, and fan of Magikarp. Flaily : And I’m Flaily, the one who rivalise with perfection, commentator of this event, and fan of Magicarp too ! Splashy : If you haven’t read the rules of the show, go read the presentation ! Flaily : And if you’re lazy, this is two things you have to remember : knocking out of the arena, immobilizing, or puting uncounscious the other opponent give the '''win'.' Splashy : And secondly, this show hasn’t for goal to be accurate, guys. So don’t be mad about the results, it’s just for fun. Now let’s start our show ! '''Flaily : Today, two dark guys enters the arena of the Cristal Cloud Colosseum. And damn these two are sneaky. They are like « Hey buddy, there is a bird in the sky ! », and you, like a stupid idiot you are you look at the sky to see this stupid bird, and then they snap your stupid necks, and you are like...' Splashy : ...dead. Luckily, no death in this show. Let’s present your godamn « bird-tactic » user, before they enter into the arena. BATMAN - Brief cover Cues : Batman’s Stage – Justice League Task Force '' Splashy : Aaaah the legendary Batman. He is our first fighter, and he’s from the DC universe. '''Flaily : No one can really be better at incarnate the bat than him. Except Rouge , she’s georgeous.' Splashy : Rouge is a real bat, Flaily. Flaily : I know you idiot, it was a joke. Anyway, like everyone knows Batman’s name is Bruce Wayne, and he’s a freaking billionaire. He has a fucking batcave JUST FOR HIM. Splashy : Also, Wayne’s parents were killed right in front of his eyes... Flaily : Don’t think I will forgive him from being rich because he was a orphan ! Ruby Rose , to Yang who’s sit next to her : But these two own a giant colosseum ! Yang, always with the Blacker Baron ’s hat : Yeah, even bigger than the one from the Vytal Tournament. Splashy : Anyway, Batman is a hero who wants to terrify the criminals, even by his costume. He’s a genius member of the Justice League, and one of the only one with no real superpowers. Flaily : He’s also a master of martial arts, he knows like...every martial arts known by men ! And he beat single-handedly the Justice League and Superman. THE FUCKING SUPERMAN ! Splashy : Tecnically... Flaily : What ? Is that not impressive ? Splashy : Yes but...so many characters in DC can in reality keep is own against Superman that it’s ridiculous.. But I digress. Batman is a master on fighting on the dark, and he gets many weapons. Flaily : Like his bulletproof batsuit, totally resistant to flame and shock and with a glider cape ! Splashy : And his utility belt, which has for instance smoke pellets, bolas, explosive gel, batclaw and of course batarangs. Flaily : We will not enumerate all these weapons and all the abilities of the batsuit, Batman will show these to you in the fight hahaha. Then Superman walks slowly in the public, and sits next to a blue robot who claps his hands as support. Superman smiles. SOLID SNAKE - Brief cover Cues ''Solid Snake’s Theme – Super Smash Bros Brawl '''Flaily : CARDBOARD BOX.' Splashy : Yeah, yeah, Flaily, our second fighter is the legendary fighter : Solid Snake, from the Metal Gear series. Flaily : I know everything about this guy : he’s called David, works for FOXHOUND, is cloned from the legendary soldier Big Boss and is a product of Les Enfants Terribles and.. Splashy : You have a terrible french accent. Mistral laughs, in the public : Indeed. Mistral then sees Raiden in the public and goes hiding. Splashy : Indeed Flaily. Knows as « The man who made the impossible possible », Snake is a casual destroyer of Metal Gears, defeated pretty good and diverses enemis like ninjas, snipers, or psychic guys. Flaily : And you have forgotten the best part : he killed his father, Big Boss, who was the leader of the enemy’s side ! Who’s the legendary soldier now, Daddy ? Splashy : And if Solid Snake hasn’t a justice league with an overpowered character to beat, he did some great things like the time he survived a microwaves bombardment for three minutes. Power of will I suppose. Monkey D. Luffy , in the public : That’s a real man ! Flaily : And like Batman, he has weapons. He carries a stun knife and the 1911 operator, a gun made for lethal shots. Splashy : Wonder how he will use it. Super Smash Bros Brawl gaves him other weapons too, much more...explosive. You will see. Flaily : And he’s armor isn’t in rest, as he has the OctoCamo that it’s a smart camouflage who takes colour and heat signature of the environment. And of course the Solid Eye, which gives him night vision, radar capacities and many other things... Then we see Otacon arrives in the public and sits next to Raiden. The girls around them then literally go away from Otacon, as Raiden puts a hand on his back. Splashy : I think we forget something important about Snake, Flaily. Are you ready ? 3...2...1... Both : CARDBOARD BOXES ! ARENA Cues Lottery – Super Smash Bros Melee Splashy : Now that we present briefly to you the fighters, let’s announce you the arena. Flaily : It’s kind of complicate if you read us, so be attentive. Splashy : I find your lack of faith for our public disturbing. Flaily : Just shup up or I bring the beam saber. So, there will be four parts on the arena, but with the similar parts on each side. On the left part of their side, each fighter will have a tricky part that we will call the maze-like parts, without much lights, and with a lot of walls to hide themself because like we said, they are SNEAKY, these guys. Sonic : Not really comfortable for running. Splashy : And on the right part of each side, it will be a totally flay ground. Also, we understand that with the maze-like parts you can’t see that much of the action, so you can look at the giant screens to see the fighters. Don’t worry, in the arena, Snake and Batman will not see them. Flaily : So now that we present you the arena, we will let enter the fighters. Let’s hear it for Batman ! Batman is teleported into the arena. Batman : Okay, the perfect arena for me. Let’s take advantage of it. Batman then see Superman in the public and smiles. Superman : You can do it, Bruce. Splaily : And now, let’s hear it for Solid Snake ! Solid Snake is then teleported in the arena too. Raiden : Go for it, Snake. Show him what you got. Otacon : Give it your all Snake and remember, there’s nothing impossible for you ! Then a man with a black trenchcoat puts his sunglasses and sneers. Batman : You’re definitely on the losing side, Solid Snake. Snake don’t answer immediatly and looks at Batman. Snake : Nice suit. Batman : I hope for yours you’re prepared to bleed. Because you will. Both get into their fighting stances. The Brawl Cues Max Anarchy – Mortified '' '''Flaily : 3...2...1...' Splashy : BRAWL ! Snake pulls out the 1911 Operator and shots several bullets. Batman manages to avoid those which won’t directed to the suit, and lets his bulletproof batsuit do the rest of the work. Snake then runs into his maze-type part of his sized. Splashy : Incredible ! The first weapon Snake used was his lethal weapon ! Flaily : NO KILL IN THIS SHOW SNAKE, REMEMBER ! Batman, thinking : He surely didn’t do that for nothing, this guy knows what he’s doing. I have to take ''precaution'.'' As he think that, the Remote Control Missile appears from Snake’s side and Batman manages to avoid it by jumping and gliding into Snake’s side, making the selfguided missile to explode when it collides with a wall. He then throws some smoke pellets to this side. Snake then, slowly walks against the wall and pays attention due to the smoke, while we see Batman above him on a wall and falls in him. Batman : You’re going down. Batman then punches and kicking Snake, who tries to counter when Batman disappears into the smoke only to reappears again to kick Snake in the face, which knocks Snake into the flat space. Wayne then throws at him the bolas to prevent Snake from moving. Batman : You make this easy. Batman prepares to knock out Snake from the distance but he sees Snake smiling. Snake : Your parents sure teach you to play with toys, kid. Even if Batman didn’t answer to the provocation, the little surprise let Snake to use his knife in his hand to cut the bolas and gets free. Snake then rushes to Batman with the knife. He tries to cut Batman who counters with the bladed gloves. After an exchange of hits, the knife and the gloves collides harder, and Batman manages to kick Snake and does a brush to put him down. But Snake quickly stands up and throws a grenade into the air, Batman catches it with the batclaw and throws it back at Snake, who catches it, runs away from Batman and throws it at a middle distance of us two. Snake then puts a mine underground as Batman reappears quickly and throws some batarangs at Snake who counters some with the blade, but not the final one which knocks Snake into the other maze-like part. Raiden : Snake isn’t really in a good position, Batman seems to have a better control of the battlefield... 'Flaily : Good move of Batman but will Snake bite him in his back ? ' Batman then enters into the size, jumps into a wall, only to see a cardboard box. Otacon : Don’t tell me he uses cardboard boxes again ... Batman : He can’t be in here, it will be too stupid.. He puts explosive gel on it, just in case, and hides for the explosion. When the cardboard box has blow up, Batman rushes to get out from the maze-like part only to see an other cardboard box which literally rushes to him into the air, and surprises him. Snake is in it, and had projected himself with the cardboard box, and hid from Batman with OctoCamo. Snake : Kept you waiting, huh ? When he’s in front of Batman, he jumps into his head to confuse Wayne, do a headlock and put a C4 in his back. But when Snake prepares to kick Batman away, Batman activates a transponder which summons bats. Splashy : And yes, we weren’t kidding with cardboard boxes. '''Flaily : But right now, Batman summons bats, we weren’t kidding when we say there’s nothing else who’s better than Wayne to incarnate bats. Batman then uses the fact that Snake is distract by all the bats which attack him, to rushes to him and punches him against a wall. He then repetitively punches him with shocking gloves. Batman : All men have limits. They learn what they are and learn not to exceed them. I ignore mine. Music stops Otacon : Snake ? Flaily : Snake seems to be damn exhausted. Toph : Thanks Captain Obvious, even me I can feet it. Sokka , next to her : And how do you that, the arena is separated from the public ! Toph then punches Sokka. Splashy : We have to wait a little, to see if Snake can do something. Raiden : Because Snake he’s far from being captured. Cues - ''Battle ! Successor Korrina – Pokemon X/Y And yes something happens, while Batman moves backward without turning his back into Snake’s direction, David smiles and pushes a little button, activating the C4 on Batman’s back, and knocking him into the flat part. Snake then runs to Batman. ''Snake : My turn. Both enter into an hand-to-hand combat, trading multiple punches and kicks. Batman then punches Snake’s head with his shocking gloves, making him bleed more. Batman : I told you. Don’t try to play the superhero, Snake. He then attacks the pressure points of Snake and punches him out of the arena but Snake, in the air, recovers from the damages and catches the edge of the arena. Batman was prepared to this, and put smoke pellets to completely engulfs the flat zone into smoke. Splashy : Thanks Wayne, we can’t see anything now. Sorry, public. Snake go back into the arena, and catches a batarang thrown by Batman in the smoke and hides it in his back, Batman then rushes to Snake to attack his pressure points again, but Snake this time detects him with the Solid Eye and catches Batman’s punch. Snake : You’re pretty good. Snake pushes Batman in the direction of the other flat zone and throws the Batarang, which when it explodes, disperses the smoke, and knocks Batman into the other flat part. Batman is sent into the undergrounded mine Snake put, which blows up, and knocks Batman into a virtual wall. Splashy and Flaily : OUT ! Cues Snake’s Victory Theme – Super Smash Bros Brawl Snake : You know, Bruce, I wasn’t playing the superhero, I’m not like you. I’m not even a hero. Never was. Never will be. Epilogue After some hours Cues ''DC Universe Online – Gotham City BGM 1 We can see many people on the Colosseum. Raiden and Otacon compliments Snake, the Blacker Baron chases Yang to have his hat back while Ruby and Luffy laughs, as Sonic runs at a speed not even comparable to Yang’s. We see also briefly Chun-Li and Sonya Blade continuing their investigation. The blue robot, who is Mega Man , then sees Superman suddenly worry. ''Superman : What’s going on, Bruce ? In the backstage of the Colosseum Batman walks into the hall,without having totally recover from his injuries, when suddenly he stops and see behind him this guy, with a black trenchcoat and sunglasses. Batman : You, again. ??? : Don’t think you will escape this time, because I told you. '' The man slowly walks to Batman and reveals to be Albert Wesker . ''Wesker : I’m the only worthy one. END OF EPISODE 2 After-End Flaily : Did you do like this episode ? I hope so ! Splashy : We had real fun writing it ! Flaily : Don’t hesitate to leave a comment below to give us your opinion about this FUN fight. ' ' Splashy : Also, next time is Chun-Li VS Sonya Blade ! Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat ! Hope you will like it ! ' ' Flaily : And Albert Wesker from Resident Evil is also officially confirmed to appear on the show, congrats ! Splashy : So, goodbye and come back for episode 3 if you like this one. And if you want to read more, you can also read the first episode which opposes Ike from Fire Emblem against Cloud from Final Fantasy ! Flaily : Goodbye and all the glory to Magikarp ! Trivia * Other characters than the fighters appear on this episode : Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat), Raiden (Metal Gear), Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, also in episode 1), Superman (DC Comics), Mega Man (Mega Man), Mistral (Metal Gear), Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece), Otacon (Metal Gear), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic), Toph Beifong (Avatar : The Last Airbender), Sokka (Avatar : The Last Airbender), the Blacker Baron (Anarchy Reigns, also in episode 1), and finally Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * A guy with a sword who’s sit next to Raiden is also mentionned, along with Rouge the Bat (Sonic) during Batman’s brief cover. * Wesker wasn’t supposed to be confirmed. In the first place, it was supposed to be his opponent to be confirmed, but due to the epilogue DoomFest chooses to confirm Wesker. * Both Splashy and Flaily seems to like the cardboard boxes. * Yang also informs us that Flaily and Splashy are more than just the commentators, they also own the entire colosseum. Category:Blog posts Category:DoomFest